This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for handling coiler cans of elongated horizontal cross section (that is, flat cans) before, during and after filling the cans with sliver by a sliver-producing textile machine such as a drawing frame. The sliver is discharged by a stationarily supported rotary coiler head of the textile machine and is deposited in coils and, during the charging (filling) process, the coiler can is moved back-and-forth parallel to its horizontal length dimension. Before the charging process starts, an empty can is moved, for example, from an empty-can storing device, into an intermediate space between empty cans and full cans and is therefrom advanced to the filling position whereupon the can is filled with sliver in the filling position and the full can is, after completion of the filling process, moved from the filling position into the intermediate space and is further advanced therefrom, for example, to a full-can storing device. A conveyor is provided between the filling position and the intermediate space.
WO Publication No. 91/18135 discloses an arrangement where empty-can and full-can storing devices are arranged separately one behind the other. Between the two can storing devices an intermediate space for a can is provided. The intermediate space is, perpendicularly to the can storing devices, connected with the sliver filling station underneath the coiler head of a drawing frame by means of a throughgoing can moving device (conveyor) including chains and rollers. In operation an empty can is advanced from the empty-can storing device into the intermediate space, then forwarded by the can moving device to the sliver filling station where it is filled with sliver by the coiler head and thereafter the full can is, in the opposite direction and by the same can moving device, returned into the intermediate space and then shifted into the full-can storing device. Such a process is time consuming as concerns the coiler can replacement in the zone of the can storing devices. In particular, difficulties are involved with the perpendicular change of direction of can motion between the can storing devices on the one hand and the can moving device on the other hand. In an attempt to remedy such difficulties, at the transitional zones between the conveyor belts or conveyor chains of the can storing devices and the conveyor chain of the can moving device, filler portions are provided which fill the intermediate space to ensure that the flat cans are prevented from overturning upon transition from the storing device into the zone of the transport chain or upon transition from the zone of the transport chain into the storing device. It is a further disadvantage of the prior art arrangement that it is structurally complex and expensive and, in particular, special structural measures are required for performing the method.